Blinded Heart
by Gysho
Summary: The last threat upon Earth has been destroyed and after 7 years of abscence Goku has finally been reunited with his family. Life would be perfect once again... right?
1. Happy Together

**A/N: **(A blond girl with blue eyes peeks around the corner, looking around the room. A smirk appears on her face)

**Blondy**: HA FOOLED YA! Gysho is not a new author trying to catch a glimpse of the glorious fandom world of DBZ's best couple, GOKU AND CHICHI!

(Other girl with brown hair walks in and smirks as well)

**Brunette**: Still didn't guess who we are?

(Crickets chirp)

**Blondy**: We are Gosha and Wynora, here together to tell you one story we both worked on and put together!

**Gosha**: (raises her hand up) I am the brunette and Wynora, other wise known as WyZ or Wy, is the blondy!

**Wy**: Yes! We loved each others stories so much, (Well.. me like Gosha's stories so much, I **made** her make a story together with me… sstt) we've decided to make one together!

**Gosha**: Hey! I love your stories to...anyways, if you like it, maybe we'll make more stories! So don't hesitate to tell us what you like of this new story made by Gysho!

**Wy**: hehehe

(Wy and Gosha bow)

**Diclaimer** : We, Gysho, do not own DBZ... (Wy: STOP MAKING US CRY) (Gosha: (sobs) )

* * *

**Blinded Heart  
By Gysho (Gosha and Wynora) **

**

* * *

Chapter One: Happy Together**

Bright beams of the early morning sun touched the soils of the Earth. As it slowly roamed over each and every landscape. Waking up all living creatures to once again, start a new bright day.

In the large forest of mount Paotsu you could hear the lives of so many starting, working hard to get food that would contain them for the rest of the morning.

In the centre of the large forest, in one small field, the scent of a well cooked human breakfast covered the air. In a house, made by the hands of the humans, stood a woman. So early in the morning, cooking a large breakfast for her family.

A content smile covered on her face as she moved about, trying her best to keep the kitchen clean while cooking the large breakfast.

Her beautiful dark eyes glancing over at the clock of the kitchen door and each minute that would pass by, her pace became faster.

"Mama!" a small boy's voice nearly cried out with joy as he ran in to the kitchen and hugged his mother from behind. "It smells nice mama! Can I have some now!" the cute boy pleaded as he still held his mother close to him with his short yet strong arms around her.

"No, you wait for your father and brother to come downstairs." She spoke out calmly, still wearing a content smile on her face. "We're here mom!" another voice called as a young man sat down at the kitchen table, already holding the knife and fork in his hands.

"Wow Chi, it smells great as usual." The strong voice that belonged to her husband said, sending warm shivers down the woman's spine. Turning around she smiled and nodded, "There are my three handsome men, ready to be fed." She placed some of the food on the table, as much as the table could carry any way.

"Well, attack!"

* * *

ChiChi smiled contentedly as she watched her husband playing with their youngest son. So many things he already missed out on the boy's young life, so many things he is bound to catch up with since his return.

Happy butterflies flew through out her stomach, thinking about the time of laughter that was waiting for them in the future.

"Mom? Is it already if Videl comes over tonight for supper?" her eldest son's voice appeared from behind. ChiChi turned around and nodded.

"Sure, it would be nice having her round the dinner table again!" she replied.

Gohan nodded with a big grin and rushed out of their home, already on his way to pick up his 'girlfriend'. Laughing at the thought as soon as she would even mention Videl as his girlfriend in front of Gohan. 'Mom!' he would cry out and his cheeks turn in to red fluffy pillows.

* * *

Once sleeping time had fallen, the younger ones had already laid down to rest. Leaving their parents to spend the deserved time they wanted together. 

Taking a long stroll through the forest which surrounded their home, they held each others hands tightly, enjoying the quiet sounds of the sleeping forest.

"Goku?" ChiChi asked silently, wrapping her feminine arm around his muscular male arm. "Hmm?" he responded, his hands in his pocket.

"Promise me something."

"Of course." He smiled handsomely and looked down in to his wife's eyes. She smiled back, already melting while looking straight back at him.

"Don't ever leave us again..." she whispered, reminded by the lonely seven years without him. The handsome smile disappeared, replaced by a soft and tender look.

"I couldn't do that." He smiled and stopped walking, taking his wife in his arms and hugging her tightly. ChiChi sighed happily and hugged him back, looking up into the sparkling night sky, thanking Kami for bringing him back to her again.

"Hey..." Goku said as he slowly let go. "Remember this place?" ChiChi blinked and looked around.

"Remember what?"

"You're telling me you forgot?" he laughed and made her turn around, holding her back against his body tightly, he pointed to a small passage in the tree's a head. "Before we had Gohan? And of course after we had him..." he smirked and purred in her ear. ChiChi shivered happily her eyes widened and a bright red flush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh my…how could I forget?" she giggled a little as Goku let go of her and took her hand in his, leading her in to the small passage.

Finally they ended up at a small lake at the end of the passage. "Care to join me?" Goku winked while pulling his clothes of. ChiChi didn't think twice and followed his actions.

"I'll beat you to it!" she pushed Goku a side and took a long walk, jumping straight in to the water.

Goku laughed getting up, 'that I didn't see coming.' He told himself smiling at his unpredictable wife.

"What are you waiting for honey? Afraid you're going to catch a cold?" ChiChi said jokingly, her face just above the water.

Removing the last piece of clothing Goku smirked at her, "You're asking for it." He said noticing Chichi's beautiful stare at his naked body.

And with in a blink of an eye, he jumped in the water, causing huge waves to send ChiChi away.

Then silence over took the surrounding. No more waves and no more Goku.

ChiChi raised an eyebrow, "Goku?" she asked as she looked around. But the silence was too eerie, no movement underneath the water, no nothing. Time passed by, and ChiChi thought he would appear from below and pull her under, as he has done in the past so many times.

But nothing. Even for Goku, spending such a long time under water, was just too long.

Worried over came her. "Goku!" she shrieked and dove under the water. 'Could the strong idiot be that stupid and hit his head on a rock or something?'

Coming back to the surface, "Goku!" ChiChi nearly screamed in despair, as all of the sudden a shadow covered over her small form.

ChiChi shivered as her eyes grew wide, "G...Goku?" turning around.

"Ha!" Goku yelled out and jumped on top of his wife. Nearly drowning her in the process.

Floating up straight he picked his wife up in his arms and laughed.

"You bastard!" Chichi screamed and struggled to get out of his strong grasp. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

Goku smirked and gave her a passionate kiss, silencing his wife immediately.

Finally, they had spent the night alone the way Goku had dreamed of ever since he was taken from her.

Hours had passed as the two lovers spent their love in a warm embrace.

Silence had fallen as they both nearly fell a sleep due to exhaustion. "Goku?" ChiChi mumbled. "We've got to go back home..."

"Noo..." Goku whined as a small child, hugging his wife tighter.

"Yes, the boys..."

"The boys can take care of themselves..." Goku yawned. Shaking her head she forced herself to stand up, "Come on Goku... I don't want to return in the morning to find my kitchen burnt down and to explain to our children where we were the night."

Getting her clothes back on she threw Goku's clothes on him. "Right..." Goku sighed.

Finally, he was dressed as they both walked back to their little home, hand in hand.

* * *

Morning had fallen and ChiChi had risen early to prepare breakfast for her family.

Again, the feast was enormous as it was just like every morning. Once breakfast was finished, Gohan went to his room to study. As Goten flew to Trunks his home to play.

"I am off to train." Goku said as he kissed his wife on her cheek.

"Okay honey, just be back before supper." She kissed him back and waved him off.

Starting the day ahead of her, she had finished washing the dishes and hung washed clothes on the washing line.

Hours had passed and it was nearly time for lunch.

"Cherries, I need to have cherries." She spoke to herself as she grabbed a basket and set out into the forest.

Humming a bright tune out loud, ChiChi stopped by the bushes which were filled with cherries.

"Stop it!" a laughing young woman said a little further away from her. "You're teasing me." The same woman said giggling.

ChiChi raised an eyebrow; there were hardly any people in this forest. No one would dare to go this far in to the forest. Her curious eyes couldn't help to look as she slowly stepped into the direction of the voice's source.

"Goku!" the girl said as ChiChi stopped dead in her tracks, seeing a young woman in the arms…of her…husband…

Her husband smirked at the young woman, held her tight against him and kissed her.

Chichi's heart stopped beating; stepping back she dropped the basket.

Goku……with another woman in his arms…

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Wy**: (gasps) YOU BASTARD! WHY I OUGHTA!

**Gosha**: (covers her mouth and gasps as well) WyZ no! (holds the steaming with anger Wynora back) Hold yourself! He'll beat you up!

**Wy**: (glares and crosses her arms angrily)

**Gosha**: …. This can't be the end of the great couple Goku and ChiChi! (tear drops)

**Wy**: (pats Gosha's back) I know kiddo... I know... (sighs)

_**Please review!**_

_**Kami bless xxx**_


	2. Broken

**Disclaimer** :

Gosha: (takes out tissue and blows nose)

Wy: Sadly, we do not own DBZ, as you probably already know from my little sis here…

Gosha: (sobs) I WANNA OWN IT! I WANNA OWN IT WYZ!

Wy: (cracks up) Awe, i wanna own it to kiddo!

Gysho: (cries)

Wy: Well, what are you waiting for! (sobs) READ THE STORY!

Gosha: Bye.. (sniff)

* * *

**Blinded Heart  
****By Gysho**

* * *

**Chapter Two; Broken**

Her heart stopped beating and her eyes watered up. Her hands shook and her bottom lip quivered. She couldn't believe what she saw…she couldn't believe what he was doing….he, as in her husband…he, as in the love of her life….her soul mate…her heart and very being…

She dropped the basket of cherries from her shaking hands and she ran. She ran from the shock….she ran from the pain…she ran from him, the tears blowing off her pale face as she did.

She just kept running until their home was in sight….their home, the place in which she and her husband lived. What was she going to do? How was she going to handle this? After everything they had been through and had together, after their loving passionate night the night before….why? Why would he suddenly do this to her? What was wrong with her? Did he not find her attractive anymore? Did he not like her anymore? She reached the doorstep and collapsed to her knees, the pain almost unbearable…

* * *

An hour later she found herself cooking dinner. She had to do something. She had to take her mind of it for now. But how could she? How could she suddenly forget that her husband was cheating on her? She suddenly had a horrible thought. What if the only reason Goku came back was for that woman?

She bit her lip, the tears falling frequently once more. She reached for a tea cloth and patted her cheeks and eyes, still unable to stop them coming. He had broken her heart…that's what he had done…broken her heart…

* * *

The smell of delicious food soon made its way to the nose of an approaching Goten. He smiled ecstatically and raced home faster than before. He landed down on the lawn and raced inside the house with a big smile.

"Hi mommy!" he bellowed happily, that adorable little grin of his plastered there like always. Chichi smiled at him. It was fake and very hard to make, but she did for him.

"Hey sweetie. Where have you been?"

"With Trunks! We found an awesome big dinosaur momma!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Then we played hide and seek and we scared Mr Vegeta" he said with a giggle. Chichi let out a little giggle. Vegeta? Scared? Ha-ha, that's a first. That's when Gohan entered the room.

"All my homework's done and boy does that smell good mom" he said happily. He looked at his mother's face and his smile faded. Something was wrong he could tell. She smiled weakly at him.

"I'm glad you finished it sweetheart. Dinner won't be too long" she told him. Gohan nodded, unsure what to do or say. He didn't want to upset his mom by saying anything, yet he was very curious. Was she sad because his father had gone training on his first day back? He decided to leave it for now and sit down at the table with his brother.

"Guess what Gohan?" Goten asked.

"What kiddo?"

"Me and Trunks scared Vegeta!" he said laughing again.

"Really? I would love to have seen that" he replied with a small chuckle, imagining the scene.

"It was the best!" he chirped. Chichi began to lay the table with rice and chicken balls and two plates of Sushi rolls, but before she could venture back to the counter…Goku walked in…

The sight of him destroyed her emotionally and angered her physically. He walked in casually, that damned smile upon his face as if nothing happened! Was he just going to hide it from her? Was he just going to lie to her? She was livid and heart broken…again.

"Wow, honey that smells great!" he exclaimed sitting down at the table with the other two.

"Boy oh boy! King Kai never cooked this good" he said with a laugh. She just stood there, unable to say or do anything. She was gob smacked…completely shocked by him. How could he just….just go and kiss another woman and then come back as if nothing happened? She couldn't take this anymore…

"Gohan" she croaked out, "I want you to take your brother upstairs please" she told him quietly. Gohan put down his chopsticks in confusion. "Mom? Is everything alright?"

"Just do as I say Gohan, please. I need to talk with your father" Goku lofted an eyebrow in confusion.

"But mommy I'm so hungry" Chichi almost glared at Goten and quickly he ran up the stairs with Gohan following. What has his father done this time?

Once she heard the door shut upstairs she let out a deep breath and looked at her husband, the tears begging to be released along with the anger.

"Hon, what's wrong?" She just boiled up, her bottom lip trembling at the same time.

"How could you Goku! How could you do this to me! After everything we have been through! After everything we had! HOW COULD YOU!" Goku let his mouth drop.

"Chichi, I'm confused. What did I do?"

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU BROKE MY HEART THAT'S WHAT! WHY GOKU? AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU ANYMORE? AM I NOT SATISFYING? HUH?" She screamed. He stood up instantly, completely clueless.

"Chichi, I swear I don't know what you're on about. How have I broken your heart? Is this about me not being here all those years, because I thought we already talked about this and-"

"NO IT'S NOT GOKU! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Chichi I don't-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" She cried, the tears dribbling down her angered face. "I mean, we have been together for so long. I thought you always loved me…I thought you always wanted to be with me. I thought you would remain faithful to me!" Goku's eyes widened.

"Faithful? Chichi what are you getting at?"

"I saw you this morning…with _her_! I saw you…KISSING HER!" Goku gasped.

"What? I wasn't kissing anybody! I was training!"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! I SAW YOU WITH MY OWN EYES GOKU! I SAW THE TWO OF YOU…TOGETER…KISSING EACH OTHER!"

"Chichi you're mistaken! I was never with a girl! Chichi you know I'd never cheat on you!"

"I thought so to, but I saw you today Goku! I DAMN WELL SAW YOU! AND I BET THAT WAS THE ONLY REASON YOU CAME BACK WASN'T IT? TO SEE THAT BITCH!"

"Chichi, no-"

"YES YOU COME IN HERE ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! YOU PLANNED TO HIDE IT FROM ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I LOVE YOU! FOR KAMI'S SAKE GOKU I LOVE YOU!" That's when Gohan walked in.

"Mom, dad what's going on? Goten's crying his eyes out up there!"

"Gohan I-"Goku began.

"I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" She screamed. Goku stood motionless, "I WANT YOU TO LEAVE AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! NOT EVER!"

"Chichi"

"NOW!" She screamed, her eyes blurred from the falling tears as she pointed to the door with a trembling finger.

Goku stood still, his mouth open, the inside of it dry. He didn't know what to do! He didn't even understand what she was on about! Him, with another woman? There was no way! What. Was she seeing things? Did she have a nightmare? Was she playing some cruel joke? The tears fell from her face like water from a fountain…it was no joke…but it wasn't the truth either…

"Chichi I'm not leaving because what you said isn't true! I would never have an affair with another woman…I would never do that! I love you! You're the only one for me Chichi!"

"Get…out" she dangerously whispered.

Goku shook his head, stood straight and kept his head cool. What ever it was that his wife had claimed to see him do, wasn't right. It couldn't be him, it was impossible; she was the only woman he could ever imagine kissing, making love to or treat as his wife. No one else was ever seen in his dreams to taken her place. She was his and he was hers.

"I said.. get OUT!" ChiChi grabbed a pot and threw it at Goku, who in time dodged it.

Their eldest son startled by his mother's actions, shocked by the words she had thrown at him. He had heard all the things she had said, what he couldn't believe.

But Gohan knew his mother, knew what kind of a woman she was and she wasn't one who would say such things if they weren't true.

"Dad.." Gohan said, behind him his mother crying more.

"You should leave now.."

Goku's eyes widened at his sons words. "But Gohan, I-" Gohan shook his head, "Just go now dad, just go.." he whispered, stood up straight not moving an inch.

There the Universe's strongest creature stood, in front of his son, who was 'protecting' his mother; from him.

Slowly he walked back, turned to the door, looked back once as he saw his son comfort his mother. Who couldn't stop crying.

What ever his wife had seen earlier that day, was something that wasn't him. Couldn't be him! Shutting the door behind him, he heard his wife cry louder, causing goose bumps to run down his spine. Wanting to burst in to the room, hug his wife and tell her that it was going to be alright. He was going to make things better, like he always did.

Sighing he looked up and walked slowly into the forest. A broken man, confused and hurt.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N : **

Wy: (raises eyebrow) he's claiming he didn't do anything of this?

Gosha: But we all saw him!

Wy: I don't believe him, that's just a cheesy way of him getting out of this mess! MEN ARE ALWAYS LIKE THAT!

Gosha: NOT OUR GOKU!

Wy: Him too

Gosha: Nah uh!

Wy: Yes

Gosha: No!

(this goes on forever)

**To our sweet reviewers**

**Lulgijak** : Gosha: hey thanks XD we are so full of surprises! Expect more soon buddy Wy: muwahahahahahahaha

**CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict** : Gosha: Yeah we're crazy XD. You think its one of those blame Goku cheating on Chichi fics? Well, let just say your in for a surprise my friend. Wy: (rubs her hands with a HUGE grin on her face) Gysho: Thanks for reviewing!

**Soulraker** : Wy: Woops.. well.. we weren't fast enough... XD Gosha: Haha! THE SUSPENSE! Glad you like this so far! You'll get answers soon so just hold on! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**super saiyan 4 chichi** : Wy: That's going to leave a scar.. outch.. Gosha: No! Goku don't whip her ass! Lol...i wouldn't mind it! (giggles madly) ahem... Wy: you perverted little child you XD

**CarolinaWhiteRose : **Wy: Wow.. that's an excuse we've never heard before! AND NO! No excuses for him cheating on HIS ChiChi... well... except it was me who he was kissing.. (gets several rotten tomatoes thrown at her head) Gosha: (shakes head at Wynora, clears throat) OMK Second cousin? haha! We hope so eh? lol. Here's the update so please calm down gurl! You're giving me a heart attack! heehee, thankies for the review! Wy: (stands up) just kidding alright!

**Kinoha** : Gosha: Awe lol, me? Have a fanatic fan? lol. hey no worries, we are all lazy points at Wyz ahem...yeah, we have a very VERY good excuse right Wyz? Wy: (clears throat uneasily, still trying the get the rotten tomatoes of her face) Well...eerrr (hides)

**BlackTigerG2** : Wy: (gets her metal batt from the closet) WE'LL KILL HER! ... the woman we don't know that is.. Gosha: (gasp) YEAH GOKU! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! (growls) Gysho: Thank you for the review! (sweatdrop)

**Animegirl159** : Wy: Great kiddo, now look at what you've done, you've made someone depressed! Are you happy with yourself right now! Gosha: (eyes water up) don't pick on me...i'm only a kiddo...(sobs) Gysho: Thanks for reviewing and your kind words! XD

**_Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Kami bless!_**


	3. Traitor

Disclaimer: (Gysho stand like zombies staring in front of them, behind them a group of lawyers glaring at their backs) we do not own DBZ...(Their hands cuffed angrily as Akira Toriyama glares at them) He does...(Gysho heang their head low**

* * *

**

Blinded Heart

**By Gysho**

**

* * *

Chapter 3; Traitor **

Starring a head of him, Goku let his feet drag him away from his home. The home he had been longing to see for seven years, to walk to the passage leading towards the front door. The beautiful garden his beloved wife worked so hard on to make so beautiful. With the sun always shining brightly on the small loving home he had created together with the help of his friends so many years ago.

He heard another soft whimper from behind him, coming from the home. Through the shadows that cascaded on the window, he still saw his wife sobbing. So hard, desperately as their eldest son held her tight, comforting her and telling her everything was going to be alright.

Stopping he just stared at the shadow, was this what Gohan always did after Goku himself had died, comfort his mother? He could see the frown his son wore as his mother could do nothing but sob and shake her head.

'What is happening…?' Goku pondered. Still starring at his wife and son, lost and betrayed. Looking up he could see the petite face of his youngest son starring at him, not wearing an adorable smile, not waving, not giggling. Only a small tear rolling down his little cheeks. He didn't even reach out to his father; he just starred at him, the same betrayed and sad look on his face as his eldest son was wearing.

Looking down, the tall man's shoulders dropped, defeated he turned around.

Just a couple of hours ago, he had everything back of which he had longed for so long. His wife, his eldest son and he suddenly had been given a younger son in return. He got a chance to fight against Vegeta again, a great sparring partner, Piccolo, his comrade and Krillen.

Every single day of the last seven years, he had been hoping to see them, to catch a glimpse of their living days. Never did he receive the things that he longed for, next to fighting, he just wanted to have his family there.

Now, finally returning, enjoying his time with the most important thing in the world.

Gone, suddenly gone…

* * *

"Trunks! Get your hands of off those radio's!" Bulma scolded at her son as she was trying to move through the city mall with the packages in her hands. Her son complaining and once again running like a wild boy to another store, ready to get his dirty hands on other new things. 

Bulma sighed and kept on walking, not caring for a moment any more what her son would be putting the shop workers through.

Placing her bags and boxes on the tables, Bulma sat down across the dinner in the middle of the city mall. She could already hear someone yelling at Trunks as she saw a fluff of lavender hair rush away from the stores, laughing like crazy.

"And what may it be for the afternoon madam?" a man asked, "That would be a cold glass of water, please." Bulma said, placing her sunglasses on the table. "Yes madam." The man left, Bulma leant back against the stole she was sitting on.

Every bone and muscle in her body was tired and aching. Years finally were catching up to her, she was getting older, plus the fact that her son always had to go with her wasn't exactly helping. A day filled with shopping in the city mall wasn't that easy any more. And she didn't even visit every shop she used to go to!

The waiter placed her cold glass of water in front of her, on the only free spot of the table. "Thank you." She said as she grabbed the cold glass and drank it, leaning back again.

"Goku, never do that again alright?" a woman's voice said, causing Bulma to look up and turn around. A beautiful dark haired woman walked with a teasing smile on her face, her blue eyes sparkling as they looked at….

Bulma spat out the cold water straight onto her shopping gear,

"Goku!" she yelled out as she saw the man wrapping his arm around the woman's waist, pulling her closer to him and whispering something in her ear as the woman started to blush and giggled. "You tease!" she pushed him a side and laughed, as he drew her closer to him again, together walking arm in arm towards the exit of the city mall.

Bulma stood there, breath knocked out of her body; cold dangerous shivers went up her spine as she saw him walking away with another woman.

"Goku…" she said breathless. Her eyes widened and her mouth wide open, as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Hey mom!" Trunks cheered as he joined his mother at the table, "Can we go to the-" the boy stopped as he saw the look his mother was wearing on her beautiful face. "Mom?" he asked as he looked into the direction his mother was starring at.

"Are you okay mom?" Trunks blinked and laid his small little hands on her arm, "Mom!" he nearly yelled.

"Let's go Trunks," his mother suddenly said and grabbed the boxes and bags, walking away from the dinner with out paying as her son quickly ran after her. "What's going on mom?" he asked his mother.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" she replied, her tired face turned into a very angry and confused face.

Bulma quickly dropped the bags and boxes on the ground as she ran towards the living room, her hand reaching out to the phone. Stopping just an inch removed from it, "Damnit…" she whispered.

The whole drive back to her home, she saw the image of Goku holding a beautiful young woman lovingly in his arm. As if nothing was going on, as if he always had been with that… that… that stupid piece of trash!

Images of an emotionally broken ChiChi flashed through her mind, how she had watched the woman go through so much pain while living with out her husband. How she saw the pain, the struggles she and her son were having day in and day out.

And that day, when all the pain and danger had left the world; he came back. Looking as adorable as ever, hugging his young son and his eldest. Finally turning to his wife he was forced to leave so many years ago, as if nothing was going on, his eyes were clearly saying he had missed her!

Anger overwhelmed her, should she tell ChiChi about what she saw? Should she throw ChiChi's happy world back in the trash can again?

Trunks looked at his mother's actions the whole time she stood there, pondering and pacing in the room, every now and then, nearly grabbing the phone and later cursing at her self.

"Mom?" he asked once again, the way his mother was behaving was sending shivers up and down his spine. This wasn't like his mother at all; he'd never seen her like this. Not even when Majin Buu's terror took over.

"Fuck this!" she said as she grabbed the phone and dialed ChiChi's number. Waiting and waiting for someone to pick up,

"Hello?... Goten! Could you give me your mother please?" Bulma asked while tapping her manicured fingers on the table, "What?" she looked shocked,

'ChiChi knows…?'

"Is your mother alright?" she asked again, "Hold on, Goten, youbring your mother and brother here. If she doesn't want to come, I'll come to pick her up myself!" she said, not even waiting for a reply from the young boy as she hung up the phone.

"Goten is coming over!" her son asked with a huge grin on his face, forgetting about his mother's behavior. "Yes, clean up your room and have grandma make a really huge dinner, for your father, yourself, me and ChiChi plus Gohan and Trunks!"

"Isn't Goku coming?" he asked, his mother's angry look shut him up he only nodded and turned around, running towards his grandmother.

"I'll be right back!" Bulma yelled while grabbing her keys and capsule packet. Running towards the front door she opened it, "Hey Bulma!"

Bulma screamed and nearly fell back into the front door, "Goku!" she yelled. "Hey!" he waved and grinned, "Boy, I've got something to tell you…"

Getting her act back together, Bulma stood straight up and walked towards the garage, Goku following her. "And what might that be Goku?"

"Well, it's strange actually, you see…" he looked a bit sad and stopped walking, "ChiChi kicked me out and-"

"ChiChi kicked you out? Boy, what did you do wrong?" the blue haired beauty asked sarcastically. "Well that's just it, you see, ChiChi-" Bulma caught him off, "I don't want to hear it right now Goku, what do you want from me huh?" she demanded, opening the door to her airplane.

"Well, your help, maybe you could talk to her and… maybe I could spent the night here?"

Bulma got back out of her car again, "No, you won't get my help Goku, right now I am going to pick _your _family up and help _your_ wife get through this hard ordeal." Goku blinked at one of his best friends, "What…?" he asked puzzled.

"I saw you too Goku, today, in the mall, with that BITCH!" she yelled and slammed on his chest, "How could you! How could you, YOU BASTARD!"

Goku stepped back, "I honestly don't know what you're talking about! How could have seen me there? I mean I wasn't even-" Bulma cut him of as she slapped him against his cheek.

He didn't move, budge, hell he barely felt her hand slapping him. Silence over took him, he was shocked that his life long best friend would even do this to him.

Bulma's breathing became heavier, as if she were ready to rip his heart out right there on the spot.

"Don't you dare, don't you even dare Goku. How could you do this to your family? To even one of them! Don't you know how long they have been dreaming to be with you again! Your sons! Your wife! And you've betrayed THEM!"

Shaking her head she pushed him out of her garage, "Through the years I have seen them go through this horrible time with out you, watched ChiChi move about trying to be strong and hold strong while you, you were gone!"

She quickly pushed in a button of the garage, sending the roof of the garage wide open, right after the back wall followed, revealing a small but broad air strip which surrounded their huge home.

Goku just stared at her, "But Bulma, I swear, I-" Bulma didn't even listen, she ran back to the airplane, "Don't come near any one of them, you hear me! Leave them the hell alone and go back to that little bitch whore friend of yours!" stepping in her compact airplane she head full gas, sending the airplane over the strip and quickly lifting up into the air.

The puzzled Saiyajin man stood there, starring at the airplane which slowly disappeared on the horizon.

He was hurt, confused and distraught. What was he going to do?

* * *

**A/N** : ALRIGHT! Before you start chasing us down, lynching us or do any other horrible thing you may want to inflict onto us.. let us explain first. We already wrote this chapter not too long after we last updated this story; we finished it and made it ready to upload it on But… we don't know exactly where it somehow stopped us to not upload it. Wynora was in the middle of her exams, after that she and her boyfriend were moving out of their parental home and got a house of their own. And having her own new intern job took way a lot of free time she used to have, as for Gosha, she was swamped with school work. Really, it wasn't even funny any more. 

So sorry, we completely forgot about updating… FORGIVE US! PWEASE! (Gosha and Wynora fall down on their knees and beg all of you)

Other then that, here's chapter three! All for your eyes to see! Please read and review… plus forgive us. (Wy: Did we already say that? Gosha: (nods) Wy: oh..)


End file.
